A Christmas to Remember
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: A Malec-filled Christmas Oneshot!


**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I hope you all have a great Christmas with your families! (Or had, depending on when you're reading this) Enjoy this little Malec-filled Christmas fic I put together for you! Just note that this is not canon to my Sizzy and Clace Christmas one-shots. It's not entirely canon to the TMI series either.**

"It matches your eyes," Magnus said as Alec unwrapped the blue sweater.

"Thanks Magnus," Alec said, trying to hide his blush. He had never really been very good at expressing his emotions.

He and Magnus had been exchanging gifts for the past five minutes and just as Alec thought they had finished, Magnus spoke up.

"There's one more gift for you, my Alec," he said, smiling.

"There's nothing under the tree Magnus... we've exchange all our gifts..." Alec stated, confused.

"There may be nothing under the tree, but there is still another gift..." Magnus said. "Just read this and I'll be back..." Magnus said, getting up and leaving the room after handing Alec what appeared to be a Christmas card.

Alec had a feeling Magnus was lying but pushing that thought aside, he opened the card.

_My dearest Alec,_

_I'm sure you're enjoying Christmas so far but there's one more thing that will make this a Christmas to remember! If you want your final gift – it's for me as much as it is for you – you must come and find me. I decided to have a little fun with this so there will be a few clues as to where I am. I will see you soon, my Alec._

_Love, Magnus_

Alec read over the card a few times before closing it. "Magnus?" Alec called out, getting up off the ground.

"Magnus?"

When there was no reply, Alec sighed and got up to search the house. Much to his dismay, Magnus wasn't in the apartment.

"Really Magnus?" Alec muttered, running and hand through his hair.

Only a moment later, Alec felt something rub up against his leg and he looked down to see Chairman Meow at his feet. Tied to the cat's collar was a piece of paper.

Crouching down, Alec untied the piece of paper and read the note.

_Here is your first clue, my Alec. You will find me near water – frozen water that is. Your next clue will be in a place where guests arrive. See you soon! xx_

Alec sighed and dropped the note on the floor before grabbing his coat and walking to the entryway of Magnus's apartment.

When he found nothing there, he left the apartment and went to the ground floor.

His eyes scanned the room and he came across the second note taped to the wall near the door.

_You're getting warmer Alexander. I am at a place many tourists love to visit – a place known by people all around the world. Your next clue resides with someone close to you. xx_

Alec sighed and tore the paper off the wall. "Seriously Magnus?" he muttered to himself before leaving the apartment. The only people Alec was close to lived in the institute so that's where he decided to go.

Alec kept his head low and made his way to the institute. Even thought it was Christmas Day, many people were still on the streets, despite the fact that everything was closed.

Alec turned the corner and the institute soon came into view. As he walked up to the gate, he saw Isabelle standing just inside, wrapped up in a dark blue coat. He also noticed that she didn't look pleased.

"Izzy?" Alec said as he neared the gate.

"There you are!" Isabelle said, clearly annoyed. "I've been standing here for fifteen minutes!"

"Has this got anything to do with Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Yes. He told me to tell you there is a zoo nearby," Isabelle said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"There is a zoo nearby?" Alec asked.

"Yes. That's what he said."

"What in the name of Raziel does that mean?" Alec said, glancing up the street.

Isabelle just shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" Alec asked after a moment.

"No idea at all. You're here now though, so you must have some clue about what he's doing," Izzy said. "Any idea why he had me stand here to tell you that?"

Alec just shook his head. "All I know is that he's doing something stupid because he has another gift for me... he's sending me on some crazy quest to find it... and him..." Alec said.

"Well... when you do find him, please slap him for me. He had no right to make me stay here in the freezing cold. He also said there is another clue at Taki's..."

Alec just nodded once. "Of course... normally I would object to hitting Magnus, but he really deserves it right now... making me walk all over Manhattan... I'll see you later Iz," he said before walking off.

Taki's wasn't exactly far from the institute but it was still a bit of a walk. As Alec walked up to Taki's, one of the ifrits standing outside walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper.

Alec sighed and read over the note.

_This is your final clue, my Alec. You are good at piecing things together, so I hope that you can do this. My location is rather large so to help you out, I am on the south-east side. Hopefully I will see you soon. xx_

"Think Alec..." Alec muttered to himself. "He is near water in a large, popular tourist destination. There is a zoo nearby..." Alec paced for a moment before everything clicked. "Of course... Central Park..." he said.

There were a few cabs on the road so Alec managed to hail one and he got the driver to take him to Central Park.

When he arrived, he paid the driver and got out.

"Gapstow Bridge... he has to be there," Alec said as he began following the paths through Central Park.

"You sent me all over Manhattan just to make me come to Central Park... I can't-" Alec had been muttering to himself when he slipped on a patch of ice. "Ouch..."

Alec just sighed and contemplated staying on the ground. Magnus would soon get bored of standing around and he would move... he would then find Alec... or someone else would. Sighing again, Alec decided to get up and keep moving.

As he neared Gapstow Bridge, he saw the familiar figure of his boyfriend. "Magnus! Did you seriously make me run all over Manhattan just so I would end up here? Why?"

"I had to get here Alec, I needed some time," Magnus replied, smiling as Alec approached.

"Still! Izzy's annoyed that you made her stand outside, I'm annoyed that you made me run all over Manhattan and I've slipped on ice! And you know I hate the cold so why would you make me come out here when it's-"

Alec had been in the middle of a rant when Magnus got down on one knee and pulled out a simple gold ring.

"Will you marry me, Alexander?"

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment, shocked. He hadn't been expecting that.

After a moment of silence, Alec nodded. "Of course..." he said.

Magnus smiled and put the ring on Alec's finger before pulling him into a kiss.

They had only been kissing him for a moment when something cold and wet – a snowball – hit both of them in the face.

"Stop it! People like you make me sick! Get a girlfriend!" some guy shouted.

"Back off asshat!" Magnus shouted back. "Stay out of other people's lives!"

"Shut up you sparkling freak!" the guy shouted back.

Magnus glared at the guy before Alec grabbed his arm. "Just ignore him Magnus. He's a worthless mundane," Alec said. "And I don't want you in trouble with the Clave."

Magnus sighed and turned back to Alec before kissing him again. They heard the guy gagging in the background but chose to ignore him.

"Izzy said I should slap you for making her stand outside in the cold... and I actually was about to hit you before you proposed..." Alec muttered against Magnus's lips.

"You're not going to hit me now, are you?" Magnus asked.

"No... I don't think so..." Alec replied with a small smile.

"Good... Merry Christmas Alec."

"Merry Christmas Magnus... and you're right. This will be a Christmas to remember," Alec said before reaching up to kiss Magnus again.

**A/N: Review Please!**


End file.
